


Forgiveness

by MinMaxSpeech



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Romance, Spoilers for Dragon Age Inquisition, Spoilers for Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxSpeech/pseuds/MinMaxSpeech
Summary: Almost everything that could have gone wrong at the exalted council, did. Ashaya Adaar visits her girlfriend, Josephine, to apologise for how much work she gave her.





	Forgiveness

The Winter Palace was… quiet. After the Exalted Council’s end, and the announcement of the Inquisition’s new role in Thedas, there had been relatively little excitement. After foiling the Qunari’s Dragon’s Breath plot, it had been decided that the Inquisition would unwind for at least a little while before beginning the long, long trek to Tevinter. Most of the Inquisition’s inner circle would be leaving. Unfortunately, one of the people leaving was the Inquisition’s diplomat.

The door opened to Josephine’s bedroom, and in stepped the Inquisitor, Ashaya Adaar. Josephine, whom was relaxing within, turned to see who was entering her private quarters. Smiling as she saw her girlfriend, the now-former ambassador of the Inquisition moved slightly, to give her a seat next to her. Ashaya gave a grateful nod, and sat down on Josephine’s right.   
“What brings you here, Inquisitor?” Josephine inquired.  
“You don’t need to call me that here, Josie.” Ashaya smiled, leaning gently against the shorter woman.  
“Fair enough.” Josephine conceded, “But you did not answer my question.”  
“I wanted to talk.” Ashaya admitted.   
“About?”  
“About the Exalted Council. I should have helped out more… I just threw all of the work at dealing with two entire countries at you and assumed that you’d be alright.” Ashaya confessed. “I’m sorry.”

Josephine didn’t speak for a moment, clearly thinking. Ashaya was worried- Josephine had one of the fastest and sharpest minds out there, if what she said gave her pause, it was likely not good.  
“You know, I was angry at the time.” Josephine admitted, “Furious, in fact. But then you just had to go and save all of southern Thedas. Again.”   
“What do you mean?” Ashaya was thoroughly confused.  
“I’m not angry with you!” Josephine smiled, “You saved all of our lives! I can deal with a few idiotic diplomats for a while, if it means that we all leave here alive!”   
“But, you…”  
“I was angry at the time, I said that. But hindsight is a beautiful thing. As much as it was headache-inducing, you did the right thing. And considering everything, I’d much rather be annoyed at you for a while because you ran off to deal with a threat to all of us, rather than lose you forever to that mark on your hand, the Qunari, or both.” Josephine noted. At the mention of the Anchor, Ashaya glanced down to what remained of her left arm. To stop the Anchor from killing her, Solas removed most of her left arm, leaving a lot of Ashaya’s upper body covered in intricate scars. Marks scattered across Ashaya’s grey skin, signs of an ancient magic that had been harming her more with every passing day. 

Josephine placed a hand upon Ashaya’s shoulder, drawing the Tal-Vashoth mage’s attention back to her.   
“Sorry.” Ashaya murmured.  
“Please. Stop saying that.” Josephine pulled Ashaya in once more, wrapping her arms around the much taller woman. Instead of speaking, Ashaya simply nodded. “Listen. You didn’t do anything wrong. Please stop thinking you did.”  
“I just wanted to make you happy while we were here, and I managed to mess it all up.” Ashaya admitted.  
“Maybe, but our night at the opera was amazing, and I always like spending time with you.” Josephine grinned.  
“Maker, what did I do to deserve you?” Ashaya asked, grinning also.   
“I don’t know, maybe saving the world had something to do with it?” Josephine laughed   
“You know, I did have this entire plan to beg your forgiveness and potentially carry you outside to relax with you there, but now it all seems… kinda pointless.” Ashaya conceded.  
“I mean, I wouldn’t be against the noble Inquisitor carrying her Ambassador out for a night under the stars…” Josephine murmured. Ashaya laughed.  
“I was hoping that you would say that!” 

Ashaya (carefully) carried Josephine outside, thanking the maker for her remarkable strength, even with only one arm. When they finally escaped the Winter Palace, both women collapsed to the grass, laughing. Ashaya stretched her single arm, letting out a content sigh.   
“This is nice…” Ashaya smiled, turning to face Josephine.  
“That I can agree with!” Josephine nodded leaning back to rest against the grass-covered ground.  
“I hope those clothes aren’t too expensive, by the way.”  
“They’re about as cheap as genuine Antivan clothes get in Ferelden or Orlais, so it’s not that bad.”  
“How… expensive is that?” Ashaya inquired.  
“Trust me, you’ll be happier not knowing.” Josephine chuckled.   
“Alright…” Ashaya shrugged, shaking her head slowly. 

Ashaya had another reason to bring Josephine outside, there was something she knew she had to ask the merchant princess before she left once more for Antiva. After several long minutes of silence, as Ashaya felt her nerves rising and rising with every passing moment, she turned to face her girlfriend.  
“Josie?” Ashaya spoke quietly.   
“Mhm?” Josephine glanced over.   
“I… want to ask you something. It’s important.”   
“What is it?”  
“Maker…” Ashaya murmured, running her hand down her ash-coloured face, trying to steel herself, “Would you… marry me?” 

Josephine didn’t respond immediately. Ashaya wished she did, wished that Josephine didn’t force her to endure a time when she neither knew if she would or would not say yes. It was torturous. Ashaya closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply to try and force her nerves into some state of calm. It didn’t work. She doubted she’d ever been more nervous in her life. Even facing down an ancient, immortal darkspawn magister was less nerve-wracking than asking Josephine to marry her. Ashaya knew she should have expected that. She could face a dragon down with joy, but people? People were never her strongest suit.

Seconds passed, and then Ashaya felt herself pushed onto her back, by Josephine. The former ambassador pressed her lips against Ashaya’s own, kissing her desperately and lovingly.   
“Yes! Of course!” She smiled. Ashaya let out a laugh, as she felt all the tension that had been overwhelming her leave her. Ashaya wrapped her arm around Josephine, pulling her in for one more kiss. For now, Ashaya felt nothing but utmost joy- even with the world going to shit, she was going to be able to spend it married to the most beautiful woman in the world.   
“I love you.” Ashaya spoke breathlessly after breaking away from the kiss. Josephine smiled.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
